Torment in Love on the Beach?!
Torment in Love on the Beach?! is the seventh overall chapter of the manga series Mamotte! Lollipop. Plot Continuing immediately from the last chapter, Yakumo, having mistaken Nina for Nanase amidst the chaos, has Nina by the hand. He stares at her, mesmerized, and asks who she is. Nina hesitates to reply, not wanting him to find out that she swallowed the Crystal Pearl because if he does he will most definitely capture her. Fortunately, Nina doesn’t have to think of an answer, as the two are interrupted when a sandal is thrown at Yakumo’s head. Yakumo rubs his head, and Nanase scolds Yakumo for not only having left him behind, but for having mistaken a girl as unattractive as Nina for him since Nanase is much cuter than her. Nina is angered, but before she can yell at Nanase, his Crystal Pearl tracker goes off, indicating that the Pearl is nearby. Nanase realizes that Nina must be the girl who swallowed the Crystal Pearl that everyone has been talking about. Nanase is surprised, having thought she was a regular human and not dumb enough to have swallowed the Pearl. Zero and Ichî come running to Nina’s aid, asking if she is all right. Before Nina can get to her friends, Yakumo grabs her and pulls her away from Ichî, who asks what he is doing. Yakumo explains that he is aware that Nina is the girl who swallowed the Crystal Pearl. Now that he’s gotten a better look at her, he’s noticed that she’s rather cute, too. He says that he and Nanase will hold onto Nina and protect her until the exams end. Zero grabs Nina and pulls her towards him, then Nanase does the same and suddenly they’re in a tug-of-war. Nina yells at them, exclaiming that it hurts, and then demands to know why the four of them are always arguing. Ichî begins the story, explaining that the four of them went to Magic Cram school together. Once a month at the school a battle would take place between the students, and the two groups would always tie. Yakumo speaks up, saying that this isn’t the only reason. He tells Nina that his magical power is the ability to turn ordinary objects into weapons. He demonstrates his power, turning a fan into a sword of sorts. Zero is mesmerized, and finds Yakumo’s ability amazing, his eyes sparkling in delight. Nina, however, is unimpressed, thinking to herself that his ability is somewhat stupid, and then asks Yakumo what this has to do with anything. He describes an encounter between him at the age of twelve, showing Ichî his new weapon, and Ichî replying, “that’s really lame,” his comment crushing Yakumo. In the present, Yakumo scolds Ichî, asking how he could say such a thing. Ichî says that he unconsciously said what he was thinking, and points out that he has already apologized. Ichî and Yakumo continue arguing until Nanase steps forward, pushing the two of them back and wanting to tell his own story. Three years prior Nanase had the attention of many boys. The boys all thought he was a girl and had a crush on him, and Zero, then ten years-old, accidentally runs into Nanase on his skateboard. Zero apologizes, and the boys surrounding Nanase all scold Zero, stating that Nanase is a very fragile girl. Zero looks at them in confusion, and says that he thought Nanase was a boy. The boys around Nanase are shocked, saying that Zero should no this is not the case simply by looking at Nanase. Nanase approaches Zero and asks how he knew, as he has never told anyone this before. The boys, who overhear this, are mortified and flee, leaving Nanase alone. In the present, Nanase explains that Zero’s action ruined Nanase’s popularity. Nina notes that Nanase was tricking them, Yakumo that Zero is the only one who has ever been able to tell, Zero looks at Yakumo in confusion stating that he thought it was obvious, and Ichî wonders how Zero was able to tell, stating that he has some odd sort of sixth sense. Nanase and Yakumo then turn to Zero and Ichî, stating that they won’t lose to them this time, and tell Nina to come with them. Nina, who is standing beside Zero and Ichî, refuses. Zero and Ichî say that they have been protecting Nina this entire time and that she wouldn’t leave them now. Yakumo, realizing that they are unable to win over Nina, says that they will win her over eventually, and he and Nanase then depart. Nina, Zero, and Ichî all return to Nina’s home, and that is when Nina realizes that this is the first time she has heard anything about the Magic World. The next day at school, Nina is sitting by the window, barely listening to her teacher. Yakumo taps on the window, catching Nina’s attention. He climbs through the window, saying that he’s come for her just as he promised, and that he is going to take her on a date. Nina is shocked, and Yakumo grabs her and jumps out the window into Nanase and his flying boat. Ichî and Zero rush for the door, explaining to their teacher that they are leaving early. Sun and Rokka suddenly appear (Forte and Gô chasing after them) saying that they are going to accompany Ichî and Zero. Yakumo, Nanase and Nina are at the beach, Nina wearing a bathing suit the two examinees gave her. Yakumo tells Nina that she looks cute, which Nanase points out is due to the fact that he picked out her bathing suit, and that it’s the swimsuit that’s cute. Yakumo states that Nina is the most beautiful girl on the beach, causing Nina’s cheeks to go red. When he comments that he wishes her breasts were bigger, however, Nina starts yelling at him. Nina and Yakumo suddenly notice Zero, Ichî and the others, who have approached them. Zero pulls Nina away and calls Yakumo a pervert. Yakumo says that this statement is untrue, but Ichî points out that he kidnapped a girl and forced her to wear a bathing suit, which catches the attention of other people on the beach. Yakumo grabs onto Nina and says that she is spending time with him today, but Nina points out that she never said this. Ichî grabs her by the arm and says that they will go home, but then notices that everyone else has already run off to go play on the beach. Ichî sighs, seeing that there’s nothing he can do, and Nina decides to join in on the fun. Everyone is playing on the beach in their bathing suits (Forte having been tricked into wearing a girl’s bathing suit by Sun) except for Ichî, who sits in the sand in his clothes looking rather displeased. Yakumo points out to Ichî that Nina is having fun, and this makes Ichî feel better. Yakumo asks Ichî if he likes Nina, and then comments she Nina is cute, and it’s like having a little sister. Ichî ponders this, and Yakumo asks if he was dumped by his sister. This takes Ichî off guard, and Yakumo jeers, realizing that he was correct, and says that he thought she was too good for him anyway. Yakumo walks away, leaving Ichî alone and frustrated. Ichî groans, noting that Yakumo is always annoying him, and that he made him remember something unnecessary. Ichî then closes his eyes and pictures a woman, noting that he had momentarily forgotten, and that it is regretful. He then says her name: Sarasa. Later, Rokka is in her adult form and wondering where Ichî is. Ichî is now in his bathing suit and has joined everyone, and an enamored Rokka comments on how good Ichî looks in his bathing suit. Zero then suggests that everyone play volleyball. The teams are Zero and Sun against Nanase and Forte, and a competitive Nanase and Zero have at it. Sun is later sitting with the girls, her and Rokka commenting on how tired they are (though Nina points out that they went overboard in their volleyball matches). Nanase and Forte, who have lost, have to go buy ice cream for everyone else. Yakumo hugs Nina, impresses with her athletic ability, and Nina is mortified, telling him to stop hugging her (though Yakumo seems to find her embarrassment cute). Suddenly, Zero throws a ball at Nina. Angered, she asks him why he did that, and, in response, Zero yells at her and storms off. Meanwhile, Nanase and Forte are noticed by a group of boys, who comment on how cute they are (the boys seem to think both Nanase and Forte are actually girls). The two get invites to hang out, and while Nanase is pleased with the attention, Forte is mortified. Nina goes to find Zero, carrying a chocolate and vanilla ice cream cones. She offers Zero his chocolate ice cream, but he refuses. Taking a lick of her ice cream, Nina asks Zero why he is sulking. Zero blushes, arguing that he isn’t sulking, and then mockingly asks Nina if she is going to be okay now that she isn’t with “that guy” at the moment. Nina, realizing that he is referring to Yakumo, explains that she doesn’t really want to be with him anyway, and then asks Zero if he is angry because of this. Zero and Nina both blush, and Zero grabs Nina’s vanilla ice cream, saying that it doesn’t matter. Nina yells at him, saying that he took her ice cream, and Zero tells her to stop being so stingy. However, the reason this bothers Nina is actually because she licked it (and therefore she and Zero shared an indirect kiss). Zero then explains to Nina that, while he isn’t sure why, he doesn’t like seeing her with other guys, and that it angers him. Nina sits in shock, and then the chocolate ice cream she is holding falls out of the cone and onto her leg. Nina says that she will go wash it off, but when she gets up to go she falls on top of Zero. Zero asks Nina what she is doing, and that is when the two of them realize that their faces are only inches apart. Category:Mamotte! Lollipop Category:Chapters